dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leonidas1234/Dinosaur King Nextgen
This is my story to contribute. Tell me if you like it or not. I wanted to make this an idea for an anime so I added an opening Opening -D-Techno life plays- Max,Zoe,and Rex are running through the city but it then transitions to a jungle area where Zoe and Paris is attacked by a Sarchosuchus and Sauros,then Max and Chomp join then the battle and Max puts on a battle armor and brawls Sauros hand-to-hand. It suddenly transitions to an underwater city where Rex is on top of a building sticking out of the water, the new Spiny comes out of the water and smashes the building to bits,Rex falls into the water and then it transitions to Rex falling into an open plain where he is saved by a gust of wind made by Ace. Megalania then runs in and bites off Ace's arm. Rex enters his battle armor and runs at the Megalania. It then transitions to Max and Sauros standing in front of eachother glaring. They both then enter their battle armor and fight hand-to-hand as Zoe and Rex join in the fight in their battle armors. -Opening ends* Introduction "Chomp? Chomp?! Come back here!" Max yelled.Max ran through the crowds in a hurry looking for Chomp. Cheers roared through Max's ears. The Mesozoic battles had begun. Max ran to the row in closest to the battle arena and looked on in horror. Chomp was in the middle of a battle between a Suchomimus and a Sarchosucus. Chomp ran near the Sarchosuchus after it had hit the Suchomimus with a lethal neck bite. Neither Max or Chomp expected the next event. The Suchomimus grabbed Chomp in it's Jaw and crushed his bones then bit him in half. It then ate the halves of Chomp's body and let out a devastating screech. Max then saw Zoe and Rex run on stage with Paris and Ace. They tried stopping the Sarchosuchus but their attempts were futile. The Sarchosuchus grabbed Paris and Ace and repeated what it did to Chomp. Rex and Zoe ran towards the arena exit but it had been sealed off and locked. The Sarchosuchus approached Zoe and Rex.Max witnessed the terrible as the Sarchosuchus tore Rex and Zoe apart and devoured their bodies. Chapter 1: Max's Nightmare Max woke up screaming. Chomp was sleeping on him. "Was it all just a dream?" Max asked himself. Max grabbed his cell phone and called Zoe. After several attempts at calling Zoe picked up. "This is the Drake residence. Who is calling?" Zoe asked. "Hi Zoe. It's Max." Max said. "Oh. Hey Max. You sound frightened. What's wrong?" Zoe asked. "Zoe....I don't think you or Rex should go to your jobs at the Mesozoic Battles tonight. I had a nightmare where you,Rex,Chomp,Paris,and Ace were killed by a Sarchosuchus. Please don't go." Max said. "Max we'll be fi-" Zoe was cut off. "Please don't go!! I don't know what I would do if you and Rex died." Max said. He was in tears. "Max I'll be over there in a couple minutes. Goodbye." Zoe hung up. Max had a scared look on his face. "Chomp I'm never taking my eyes off of you." Max said to himself as he looked at Chomp who was still sleeping. 10 minutes later.... The doorbell rang and Max ran to the door. He opened it and saw Zoe standing on the front porch. Max suddenly saw her in a new way. She was incredibly beautiful compared to when they were younger. Her hair was worn long and had become a dark scarlet color. Her eyes shined like a beautiful fountain. Her clothing is what intrigued Max the most. She was wearing her old outfit which still seemed to fit her. Max then thought it was just his 17 year old mind and his hormones making him think she was beautiful. "Hey Zoe." Max said. Zoe looked at him with a smile on her face."Hey Max. Can I come in?" Zoe asked. "Of course. Rex is still asleep." Max said. Zoe walked into the house and sat down on the couch. Max sat down next to her. "Max...why did your nightmare scare you so much?" Zoe asked with a serious expression. "Well.....It's just that you and Rex..are my best friends and I couldn't stand to see either of you die. Chomp,Paris,and Ace too. If I lost all of you life would lose all meaning." Max answered. Max suddenly looked at Zoe and said "Zoe I have something to tell you." Max said. "What Max?" Zoe said with a confused look on her face. "I lo-" Max was cut off. "Good morning." Rex said as he came into the room. "Good morning Rex." Zoe and Max said almost in unison. "Good thing both of you are in here. I have something to tell both of you." Max said. After Max's explanation.... "Max what are you talking about? We aren't in any danger of being killed at the Mesozoic Battles." Rex said. "That's what I want to think. My dream keeps making me believe that I can't think that you will be safe but all I can think of is you and Zoe being killed there." Max said. "Max Im gonna go get ready for work." Rex said as he left the room and went upstairs. "Zoe is it ok if I go with you and Rex?" Max asked. "Of course Max." Zoe answered. She smiled. 30 minutes later.... Max,Zoe,and Rex had reached the Mesozoic Battles stadium. Zoe and Rex snuck Max into the area where they did their jobs. When Max went inside he noticed immediately something felt wrong about this place. There was a feeling of danger he hadn't felt since an accident from when he was 12. Zoe and Rex walked over to a strange cloaked man. They began talking. Max could not hear them as they were talking to quietly. Soon Zoe and Rex walked over to Max. "You're allowed in her just for today Max." Zoe said. "That's awesome" Max exclaimed. The cloaked man stared at Max. Max looked at the cloaked man and was freaked out. The man's only visible feature was a yellow,and reptilian eye that seemed like it stared into your soul. "Rex who is that guy in the cloak?" Max asked. "That's our boss. We don't know his name but he likes to be called Mr.D.S."Rex answered. Max looked away from Mr.D.S and walked toward a private employee stadium viewing station. "Woah the view from here is awesome." Max screamed. "See ya Max. We have to go get the fighters ready" Rex said. He and Zoe walked into a room that said 'Employees only' on the door and from the room Max heard loud screeches and roars. 20 minutes later.... Max heard the announcer come on. "Good morning ladies and gentleman. We at the Mesozoic Battles stadium would like to say we hope you enjoy this exciting battle between two giants. We now behold the aquarium arena!" The announcer said as he ran off stage and the stage extended and shifted to become like a giant tanks. Max had heard about this. The tank was made of an unbreakable glass like substance. Suddenly 2 door opened from the sides of the tank and out from 1 came a Basilosaurus and the other a Megalodon. Max knew the battle was gonna be bloody. The Basilosaurus and Megalodon got into a large fight. The water turned red as the Megalodon tore off the Basilosaurus' tail fin and the Basilosaurus tore off the Megalodon's tail. Max looked on in awe. When the battle was over the winner was the Basilosaurus who went on to eat the dead Megalodon. Category:Blog posts